


Recognition and Reconciliation

by CodeRatGang



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Bottom Yata Misaki, Childhood Memories, Fluff and Smut, Genital Piercing, Gift Fic, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Memories, Mental Health Issues, Nipple Piercings, Saruhiko went to THERAPY!, Smut, Top Fushimi Saruhiko, Trans Male Character, Trans Male Yata Misaki, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:48:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28996236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CodeRatGang/pseuds/CodeRatGang
Summary: Misaki and Saruhiko have been dating for a while now since the destruction of the Slate and their reconnection.  However, they've been hesitant to talk about the past in death and have yet to reaches new bases they had reached once before in the past.Facing guilt isn't easy but the effort is all the more meaningful.
Relationships: Fushimi Saruhiko/Yata Misaki
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Recognition and Reconciliation

**Author's Note:**

> This is a gift for a friend but I'm honestly SOOOO surprised I've never written about Yata and Fushimi before since they're a top pair from my all time favorite series K「Project」! If you know we and just stumbled across this, I highly suggest reading/watching the series.
> 
> The apartment description is a mix of both the manga and anime's differing designs.

“That’s it, get out!” a hot-headed ginger screamed across the bar. “I am sick and tired of you and Mr. Kusanagi talking in that rando other language just to talk shit about me! I heard you say “Yata”, I know you’re talking about me!”

“Oh, come on, Yata~ We were just complimenting your work ethic!” Yashiro said cheerfully, clapping his hands together. He was finally getting more into normal fashion and was wearing a designer outfit Kuroh had bought him recently. The white haired man had come to visit the bar to ask a few others how it suited him and his original body. “After all, I thought I was the one you liked the most out of me and my friends.”

“You would be but that Neko girl sure is higher on the list right now with how you try to act all sneaky!” Misaki barked back, steam ready to puff out from his head.

“Misaki…” Anna spoke quietly from the couch. “Inside voice when guests are here.”

“Huh?!” The short male jerked around but seemed to mellow out as he faced the small girl, “Right, sorry.” Recently, Yata had been working on having more manners around Anna’s chosen guests to make her happier. It took a lot of “training” on her part but Izumo was beyond amused.

“Thanks for calling him off, Anna,” the blonde behind the bar chuckled wholeheartedly.

This seemed to trigger something feral in Yata, cueing Rikio to cover the ginger’s mouth as he started yelling at Kusanagi rapidly and trying to cuss him out. “Yata, calm down! You get too worked up over the pet jokes he makes, man!”

Misaki used both hands to yank Rikio’s away from his mouth, “Yeah, because I’m sick of it! I-!” Just as the short man was about to continue, his watch began ringing loudly and playing a very familiar tune. Instantly, Yata’s face lit up and he stepped away from Kamamoto to glance at the caller icon. “Saru…” His cheek went pink as he hit the answer button, “Hey, Saruhiko. What’s up?”

A tiny, 8-bit Fushimi icon walked in place on the screen of his electronic watch as the man on the line answered, “Hey… I took off from work early so I’m already on my way to see you. I just turned down the street but I realized I never texted you that I was coming sooner.” His usual tone seemed almost forced, like he was trying to act like getting away from his duties early wasn’t something pleasant. “Is it okay to come early?”

“Yeah, that sounds great actually!” Misaki said eagerly, shoving the broom he had into Rikio’s hands while still staring at the moving icon. “I’m still just at the bar but I’ll just tell Kusanagi I’m leaving for the day. So don’t sweat it.”

“Alright, I’ll see you in a few minutes.”

“See ya’ soon. Bye, Saruhiko~” Misaki spoke cheerfully, subconsciously waving to the caller ID like he could see him. Fushimi hung up on his end and the call dropped from the ginger’s screen.

“You two sure are getting comfy, huh, Yata?” Izumo asked from the bar, lighting a cigarette with his new lighter a certain blonde woman had bought him.

“I-” the ginger slowly turned around, face a dark pink now. “We- We are not… We’re just hanging out more so, like, we can be on friendly terms again. Even if it is usually insufferable the whole time he’s around.” Misaki crossed his arms, huffing out of his nose.

“Hmm,” Anna hummed in thought before speaking up again, “He’s in therapy now, right? Is he okay?”

The ginger paused for a moment, considering what he should say as well as what he was allowed to say in front of his friends at the bar. “Well… Saru, he…” Misaki thought for another moment, eyes fixating on a corner of the ceiling. “It’s been really good, it seems. He’s started some medication I can’t pronounce the name of, but he’s been trying really hard and he’s even told me about some of the stuff that happened when we were kids that I didn’t know about. I think Saru really wants to open up and feel better after everything that’s happened.”

A small smile spread across Anna’s face at the news, her hands squeezing together, “Good. That makes me happy since he always seemed to have a weight on his shoulders… You seem to make things easier on him too, Misaki.”

He propped his hand up on his hip. “Well, I’d hope so. After all, he’s my boyfrie-” Yata clasped his hands over his mouth, realizing the big announcement he had just made to everyone in the bar.

“YOUR WHAT?!” Bandou yelled from where he and Akagi sat in a booth. “You two are **dating**?!”

“I- Um- No!” Misaki lied, voice cracking in the process.

“ _Called it_ ,” Eric said in English from his place on the corner couch across the room.

“I mean, it was kinda’ expected, wasn’t it? They were partners back in the days Fushimi was with us,” Izumo added in.

“Ooh, makes sense, makes sense,” Shiro mused. “No wonder they always fought like a divorced married couple.”

“Wait, seriously?!” Akagi asked frantically, having never been with HOMRA before Saruhiko left.

“I- Well, yeah… But I thought that was a secret!” the ginger in the center of the room confessed. “How did you others know we used to date?!”

“Uhhh…” Kousuke thought for a moment then pointed his thumb at Eric next to him. “You acted how Eric and I do now… You would sit right up against each other, would always plan out your weekly work schedules together to match the others, looked disappointed when you had to go do a job separate from each other, and even made each other gifts. Didn’t Saruhiko make an e-mailing program only you two could use so no one else could ever hack in and read your messages?”

Misaki’s face was turning beet red at this point. Was he and Saruhiko’s relationship really that obvious back then?

“To be honest… that’s why we all got so worried about you when Saruhiko first left. We knew it hurt a lot more than you admitted, Misaki,” Anna said gently. “We’re happy you two are close and happy again.”

The short man huffed, rather embarrassed by all the mushy thoughts and facts going around. He was grateful people cared but now he wanted to hide his face forever. Thankfully, just as Rikio opened his mouth to say something even worse, the bar door opened and the entry bell rang.

Saruhiko paused at the entrance and leaned on the open door, “What’s got you all pissed off? You look like a tomato about to bust.”

“Shut up! I’m not pissed off!”

“Then what’s the problem?” 

“Nothing! These guys are just shitheads.” Yata rushed to the bar and picked up his jacket and skateboard before trotting back over to Fushimi. “Let’s get going.”

Without giving anyone a chance to greet the ex-blue clansman, Misaki dragged him along and let the door shut behind them. The last thing the ginger heard from inside the bar was Yashiro whistling and the others busting out in chaotic laughter.

The two walked along in silence, Misaki still clinging to the fabric of Saruhiko’s sleeve. It was awkward and seemed to drag on for a bit. They were closer than they had been in years, but conversation starters were rather hard to come by due to their different jobs and hobbies and taste in things. However, Yata let his eyes wander along the other’s frame, eyeing the outfit he had on.

One thing Saru really outshined the ginger in when it came to pop culture was his fashion sense. He had on a gray, designer, long sleeve, t-shirt with some dark, expensive ass skinny jeans to match. On top of it was his old, black jacket with the fancy fur lining and a necklace from a shop Misaki would probably never think to enter. All the while, Yata was still stuck in his pattern of wearing oversized white and cream colored sweaters and olive green pants of some sort. It was strange that their fashion sense was still the same years and years later.

Those hazel eyes stuck to Fushimi like glue, not bothering to watch the pavement as they went. Nonetheless, the government worker quickly noticed the staring coming from his right and turned his head some, an earbud dangling from his left ear. “Did you want to listen too?”

“Ah?...” Misaki looked closer and realised what his boyfriend meant. “Oh, uh, yeah! Sure,” he mumbled, slowly letting go of the fabric between his fingers to step around to Saru’s left. Their walking paused as the taller male switched out the buds so Yata could have the L in his right and so Fushimi could have the R in his left.

It was softly playing some (mostly) instrumental band Saruhiko had been into since their junior high days. It brought back a nostalgia that made Misaki both delighted yet melancholy. “You…really do like this band, huh Monkey?”

The black haired man clicked his tongue and rolled his eyes, “Don’t call me that or I’ll start calling you short. But yes, I do. It was always easy to study to and program to and game to.” His reasoning was simple, but it still surprised Misaki he had stuck with them all this time. During the time they were apart, any music from their lost small world simply depressed him. Listening to these songs that once filled the silence of empty memories put him in a mood that was neither good or bad.

For Saruhiko however, keeping these songs on his playlists through all the years made him not forget what he wanted to remember. Memories of school and family and people he hated forced a toxic mindset for him, but listening to the music he and Misaki always enjoyed together kept him clinging to this idea of a better world than this shitshow. Even when with his partner now, the tech wizard wanted to paint the walls of his memories with the same music as before. It filled in all the gaps where loving words were forgotten, like in a time lapse moment of a movie or TV show.

This was one thing Saruhiko Fushimi could admit made him _happy_.

“Do you have dinner plans set?” Saruhiko asked gently, slowly moving his hand to rub against Misaki’s to privately say he wanted to hold hands.

The ginger glanced up, hesitating. Yata was still getting back into the groove of being shameless with the other. He let their fingers link however, bothering to respond as they continued walking. “Yeah, we’re having onigiri, some salad, and I’m gonna make you hamburger steak too. Since you still have the palate of a child but need some type of vegetables.”

“Hmph, forget the salad. Don’t want it.”

“I didn’t ask if you wanted it!” the ginger argued, fingers fully squeezing Fushimi’s hand now. “You need to have vegetables somehow but I knew you wouldn’t like it if they were mixed in with the meat so I decided to just do salad. Don’t complain, I’m being considerate.”

The taller man’s lip quivered slightly, sticking up in a weak smile. He had managed to get Misaki to hold his hand tighter and had also gotten him worked up and red faced. The music they had both once been hyperfocused on was now the background soundtrack to their light conversation from then on. Yata already had everything at home to cook so they didn’t end up stopping anywhere.

Once there, the ex-red clansmen guided them up the steps and to the door. He only let go of Saruhiko’s hand to remove the earbud and pull out his key to let them in. “Make yourself at home, I’m gonna go to the bathroom first.”

“Why, to clean yourself up for me?” Fushimi teased, holding the door for the shorter man before following in and kicking off his shoes ungracefully.

“Pft, you wish! I gotta’ go piss so just sit at the table.” Misaki removed his shoes carefully and set both their pairs against the step before going down the tiny entryway. He set his skateboard up against the wall and tossed his jacket on the bed futon before going towards the restroom.

Saruhiko merely watched and didn’t move until he heard the other door close. Even though he had come over time and time again, the “traitor” still felt a little guilty every time he came to their old apartment. He shrugged off his jacket and tossed it onto the bed like Misaki before squatting and sitting on the floor. The black haired male let himself shimmy over to get under the kotatsu and stretched his arms across the tabletop.

The place was almost the exact same. His computer set up was left up on the loft, the kotatsu Saru had once fixed still placed in the center of the floor, Misaki’s plush futon still sat under the loft with ruffled sheets, the kitchen was a bit of a mess, and so on. There were new things though. A new TV near the window, some new rock and skateboarding posters along the wall under the loft, some actual furniture, and a bass guitar and amp in the corner that Misaki could plug his bulky headphones into. It gave the old place a bit of uniqueness that Saruhiko’s Scepter-4 dorm didn’t have.

Fushimi sighed as he continued listening to the music in his left ear, slowly sitting up straight right as he heard the toilet flush and sink water start running. About a minute later, Misaki walked out while wiping his hands dry on his cream colored sweater. “Soooo, how ya’ been? It’s not usual for you to get off early, right?”

“Well, I told the lieutenant I wasn’t feeling well today,” the man on the floor replied with a shrug.

“Wait, seriously?! Do you need anything? Vitamins, soup, a cup of-”

“Not like that, just a headache and had some bad buzzing in my ear. Relax,” Fushimi cut in quickly, looking out through the giant window of the apartment.

“Oh, gotcha’, that’s fair,” the ginger walked over and plopped down by Saruhiko’s left, slipping up under the kotatsu space adjacent to him. “Any… bad thoughts lately? Therapy going okay?”

“I guess so, it’s still annoying as shit. But I _am_ less agitated.” The black haired man answered calmly, propping an elbow on the table so he could rest his chin in his palm. “There’s been some setbacks as I remember things I had kicked to the back of my head, but I’ve been able to process it better. Especially since I’ve realized I took a lot of _Niki’s_ mannerisms and directed them towards you subconsciously.” Saru still looked past Misaki and out the window as he spoke.

However, the ginger didn’t take his eyes off the other while one hand squeezed his own wrist. Even though Fushimi had a blank expression, there was a thick cloud of guilt in his eyes that he could see.

“Well… I forgive you and that’s all that matters, right? You’re trying to be better, and that’s all I care about,” Yata mumbled softly, hand reaching out to cup his boyfriend’s left cheek. He leaned across the corner of the table and kissed him softly. They both closed their eyes and let the tender kiss continue.

Back when they were adolescents, their kisses were never this sweet except near the beginning of the relationship. They didn’t really kiss a lot in the first place actually. So every kiss that they did share was beyond important. The taller man leaned forward and let his left hand move to caress the back of the ginger’s neck, finger brushing through the ends of his hair.

It only lasted for a few moments, but Misaki still pulled away with a bright blush painting his cheeks. Every little bit of contact with Saru had his heart pounding, “I really like you, Saruhiko…“

“I know you do,” Fushimi gently smiled and moved to sit even closer. “But you smell like the bar’s alcohol and cigarettes. You really should go shower.”

“HUH?!”

“I’m kidding, Misaki. I’m kidding. I was only teasing, you always smell like the residue of the bar.”

“Residue, huh? Nice compliment, Monkey.” The shorter male huffed and stuck out his tongue. “Fine, I just won’t kiss you anymore, how about that?” Misaki quickly got up in a little tantrum-like manner and marched over to his futon. He plopped down on the cushion and picked up the TV remote, turning it on before crossing his arms. “I’ll just watch a show over here so you don’t gotta’ smell my _stink _.”__

__Saruhiko chuckled and slowly moved to crawl over to the futon that now had a frame underneath it to keep it off the floor. “Come on, don’t be like that. I like your stink.”_ _

__“SO YOU **DO** THINK I STINK!”_ _

__“Well… you do have a particular smell,” the government worker mused as he leaned against the frame and futon, resting his right arm on it._ _

__“Rude ass!” Misaki barked before throwing a pillow at the other’s face and laughing as well. It felt nice being able to mess around with one another like the old days and feel so carefree when teasing the other. There was no malic or hatred, only playful pettiness over the silly things._ _

__Saru pulled the pillow off of his face and tossed it back onto the futon before quickly pulling himself up to lean against Misaki. He grabbed the ginger by his jaw and kissed him deeply this time. His earbud had fallen out at this point and was dragging on the floor. Fushimi bothered to fish out his phone and drop it before wrapping both arms around Misaki._ _

__There were still dreams and ambitions inside Saruhiko Fushimi that had yet to be fulfilled, but he wouldn’t mind if he ended up having to spend. the rest of his days just with Misaki. After all, this loud, short, energetic ginger _was_ his world and he was the world Saru had been lost in all those years ago._ _

__“Ah- Saruuu~” Yata whined against the other’s lips with a smile, leaning back some as Fushimi crawled on top._ _

__“Shut up, I’m busy,” the black haired man grumbled as he completely towered over Misaki who ended up on his back. Eagerly, the one on top pressed his lips to the other’s and squeezed him as close as possible. With the new medication and therapy, Saruhiko had been able to become a more energetic person. However, his manners and polite etiquette of asking for what he wanted was still non-existent._ _

__But Yata didn’t mind. He liked the passionate but silently eager Saru. That’s how he was back then when they were kids. The ginger carefully wrapped his own arms around his partner’s torso and held him tight as they kissed. The cold from outside seemed to ebb away completely, starting at their lips._ _

__Misaki relished in the warmth Saruhiko brought him. Even with the loss of Mikoto and Anna’s power, he had something fresh and new to keep his heart burning. Saruhiko had been there at the start of the flame and he was there to keep carrying that meaningful torch._ _

__Even if everything wasn’t perfect, like those slightly chapped lips of his. “You should really take care of your lips, Monkey.”_ _

__“Shush, at least I’m not practically eating chapstick in the winter like you. You put it on almost every 2 hours, “Saruhiko murmured as his lips trailed down the shorter man’s jaw and to his neck._ _

__“That-” Misaki’s words caught in his throat as those rough lips teased under his right ear. “Mmm… That is not true. I just give a shit about looking nice.”_ _

__“For me though, right?”_ _

__“Sure,” the ginger answered breathlessly as Fushimi’s tongue dragged along the curl of his ear. “Hng!” His body tensed as a delightfully warm feeling ran down his spine._ _

__Saruhiko let out an amused hum at Misaki’s reaction, nipping gently at his ear. His hot breath hit the other’s skin with an indescribable weight. Yata’s right hand wrapped around Fushimi’s back clawed lightly on reflex, feeling a growing warmth between his legs triggered merely by the other’s breath. The lips that kissed at his skin soon bothered to return to Point A though as the man on top nipped at his lips._ _

__“You’re way too easy to tease, Misaki,” the black haired man boasted. “All I’ve done is kiss you a little and you’re already tugging at my clothes.”_ _

__“You don’t know shit, Monkey,” Yata huffed. He opened his mouth to say more, but Saruhiko instantly shoved his tongue inside and locked lips. A whimper escaped the man underneath, and he tugged on his boyfriend’s shirt tighter. That tongue worked wonders on him. It teased around Misaki’s own, rubbing against the underside of the ginger’s newly healed tongue piercing. “Mnh!”_ _

__Saruhiko rolled his hips downward ardently when the ginger sucked on his tongue. It was a sloppy way of making out but made him lose his composure rather quickly. He wanted Misaki and everything that had to do with the man. He loved Misaki and he loved being with Misaki and he missed being inside Misaki. Though he might never say it outloud. Where Saruhiko stood in a room, the space was cold. But a single drop of Yata on his mind made his chest grow warm and throb immensely, almost as if it was painful._ _

__The taller man let his hand slip up under Misaki to his hair, tangling fingers through the chestnut locks on his partner’s head. They were silky and soft and fluffy unlike Saru’s own coarse hair that easily tangled if not cared for. He gripped his fingers into the ginger hair and tugged back, making Misaki gasp and arch his back. An electric wave pleasure shot down Yata’s spine and he pressed into Fushimi further._ _

__“P- Please…” the ginger panted, tugging Saruhiko somehow even closer so all his weight was on him. “Kiss me harder.”_ _

__Saru stared into the other’s eyes for a moment before doing exactly so. The press of their lips moved from something gentle to something frantic. Saruhiko forced his tongue in and around the other’s mouth as if wanting to mark every centimeter of him. All the while, he continued to nip and tug at Misaki’s soft lips until it almost began to ache. Their breathing was rough and they couldn’t stop themselves from grinding against one another._ _

__That bulge in Fushimi’s pants was a lot more intimidating than it used to be. Especially as Saru’s mouth began to trail down his jaw and move to his collarbones. The black haired man began to suck and bite and mark at every open space he could find. The louder Misaki got, the bigger Saruhiko seemed to get._ _

__Sometime between the initial kiss and the sucking, Fushimi’s right hand had moved to Misaki’s arm. It danced over the hand resting on his waist before carefully slipping down under the ginger’s sleeve to tease his skin. Every inch of Misaki was sensitive now just like it used to be apparently. The smaller man whined louder and tugged at Fushimi’s shirt again. The cool finger tips grazing his unbelievably warm forearm was agonizingly delightful._ _

__However, said forearm held uneven ridges Saru didn’t recognize on his or Misaki’s own arms in the past. The government worker paused and slowly pulled back as he slid down his boyfriend’s sleeve. Along Misaki’s tanned skin were pale and pink scar lines going horizontally across his arm._ _

__Yata looked at the other confused for a moment, not processing why he stopped until he noticed where the other’s eyes were aimed. The ginger tugged his arm back and held it to his chest, “Sorry… Uh, you- you weren’t supposed to see those.”_ _

__“Yeah… I didn’t remember seeing those when I was still here… I thought you stopped,” Saruhiko mumbled, moving off of Misaki to sit instead._ _

__“Well, I-...” He gulped, not sure how to approach the reasoning with him._ _

__“When did you do those?”_ _

__“…”_ _

__“Tell me, Misaki… I won’t get angry if that’s what you’re scared of,” Saruhiko spoke honestly, looking down at the other still on his back. He really didn’t care that this talk was making his boner go down, he needed to know what made this habit return- needed to know if it was because of him._ _

__“When… When you left. I kinda’ just lost control of myself for a while. I was pissed for a week straight then… just didn’t leave my apartment for almost two weeks and got really self destructive and did it again. A lot. Then Tatara came over and had me come stay with him for a little while and it decreased over time, I guess,” Misaki confessed, eyes downcast. “But- Uh… The pinker ones are from over a year ago, after I lost Tatara and Mikoto- And when Mr. Kusanagi and everyone else left and stopped coming to the bar, I lost it on myself. I didn’t let Anna ever see when I was living at the bar, though I think she secretly knew but didn’t know how to talk about it.” Misaki felt an aching tightness form in his chest. “Heh… It’s pretty bad on my arms but my thighs are a wreck too. What’s that phrase? _Do the curtains match the drapes_ or whatever?” he joked uncomfortably._ _

__That phrase was meant to be about hair, but the other’s attempt to crack a joke fell through, “Misaki…”_ _

__“I know, I know… It’s a gross habit and I shouldn’t joke about it.”_ _

__“Not that… Well, that, but not just that.” Saruhiko felt a lump form in his throat. That habit was because of him mostly. Back in their old school days, they were almost invisible and superficial because Misaki was scared to cause damage in junior high. But these were done with intense intent to maybe trigger a worse consequence than short-term relief. And it was **his** fault. “I am so, so sorry,” Fushimi whispered as he stared forward, unable to face Yata as the guilt set in._ _

__He regretted so much surrounding his leaving HOMRA. Saru had left after feeling too ashamed to face Mikoto and the others again without fully considering the effects it might actually have on Misaki. The old Fushimi was full of hatred towards the world and hatred towards his community that people’s emotions had been a subject left on the backburner when compared to his own feelings. The falling out between him and Misaki prior to him leaving had all been due to untreated trauma and uncommunicated paranoia._ _

__A painful, suffocating feeling sat at the bottom of the black haired man’s throat as he processed it all. The guilt sitting inside him was like a searing, choking emotion he couldn’t actually remember feeling before. He had hurt Misaki that badly?_ _

__“Saru…”_ _

__Silence._ _

__“Saruhiko??” Misaki sat up completely and looked at him. Fushimi was actually on the verge of crying. “Hey- wait! Don’t feel bad! It’s okay! Really, Monkey.”_ _

__“No it’s not! Stop acting like everything’s perfect and brush things off when it’s clearly an issue!” the other suddenly snapped, looking at the ginger as a tear fell down his left cheek. “It is **not** okay that I hurt you that way and left without considering what other people felt. I talked and talked about fucking over the power dynamics of this shit-show world but all I did was fuck you over.”_ _

__Yata blinked in surprise. The room fell silent as he stared at Saruhiko in shock. He couldn’t even remember a time where he had seen the other cry. It had always been the other way around, but the fact Saruhiko was crying over how guilty he felt hit Yata harder than the other would ever know. Fushimi was stable and functional and expressive now, and the fact only Misaki got to see this side of him made the ginger tear up too._ _

__He was so in love with this guy. They had gone from best friends to lovers to enemies to allies to enemies to best friends to lovers, and Misaki was glad Saruhiko never went away through all those jumps and bumps. He didn’t want anyone else other than this shitty Monkey._ _

__“I love you, Saruhiko… It’s okay _now_ because you care. It wasn’t okay then, but everything is fixed now so it’s nothing to cry over, silly,” the ginger sniffled slightly and blinked the tears in his own eyes away._ _

___I love you, Saruhiko…_ _ _

__Those words echoed in the black haired man’s head for a moment. In Japan, that was not at all normal for people to say. Even between some married couples, that was only said on special occasions because of how important that phrase really was. Sure, he had heard it from him before as teenagers, but he didn’t expect it so suddenly._ _

__“Alright?” Misaki questioned, not sure if he was getting through to the other._ _

__

__“… I love you too” he murmured timidly. Saruhiko had never uttered those words before. He had never even said the phrase to quote it._ _

__“Well, good, that’s nice-” Misaki froze though, realizing what Saruhiko had just said. “Wait- Love…?” A violent wave of heat filled up the ginger’s cheeks as he realized what had just come out of the other’s mouth. He had sincerely never expected to hear that from Fushimi until they were in their late 20s and married or something! It had always been _like you_ or _care about you_. Never this. Yata’s heart throbbed in his chest harder and harder like it was going to beat out of his chest and run off somewhere._ _

__“I love you too… So please just kill me if I ever push you to that point again,” Saruhiko mumbled out._ _

__The world seemed to go in slow motion for Misaki but before he knew it, he was grabbing Saru by the shoulders and kissing him like some desperate high school girl._ _

__No matter how much rubble and damage was knocked around through their past, they both understood each other in the present. They were assholes who had made mistakes and Fushimi recognizing that was all Yata needed to never want to let go._ _

__Another tear slipped down Saruhiko’s cheeks as he kissed back deeply. He silently cursed his medication for letting him be able to look stupid and actually cry like that, but he was relieved. It felt almost refreshing to know he was able to do that too, even if it was annoying and embarrassing as fuck. Saru let Misaki lock an arm around his neck and get pulled back onto the futon again._ _

__The ginger didn’t break the kiss for a moment all while his right hand pulled Fushimi’s left leg partially over his own. He squeezed the muscle affectionately all while licking in between his lover’s lips._ _

__His lover._ _

__That was a nice way to see it. He let his tongue swirl around Saruhiko’s and tilted his head some for better access._ _

__They hadn’t kissed like this in so long, the taller man was actually a bit surprised they could still know how to kiss like this well. He pressed his body against Misaki eagerly as his left hand moved under the ginger’s shirt to sit on his waist. Yata’s body was warm like some eternal, fiery volcano that could get set off at any second._ _

__He loved that about him too._ _

__They continued to kiss and touch and squeeze and tug like that for who knew how long. So many regrets had kept them apart for years on end, and it seemed now was the right time to make up for them all. Nothing else mattered except getting their own points across._ _

__Saruhiko’s right hand had tangled back into the other’s hair, gently combing through and tugging with his left now sitting on the hem of Misaki’s pants. He pulled his lips back for a mere moment, panting as he asked, “Can I take these off?”_ _

__“Ah, yeah, sure,” Misaki said mindlessly, moving to unbutton them while leaning to kiss at Fushimi’s neck. The black haired man groaned but leaned into it. His left hand helped get the zipper before frantically tugging the pants down. Misaki let out a fussy, little sound and kicked his pants off like a child. Saruhiko just chuckled and moved to cup the bulge in Misaki’s boxers._ _

__The smaller man whimpered and rolled his hips up to get just the right friction._ _

__“This is new… you get Rikio or somebody to buy it for you?” Saruhiko teased, putting pressure on the packer in Misaki’s boxers_ _

__“Th- That’s none of your business, shut up. But no, I actually managed to just order it on my own,” he panted against Fushimi’s ear, making him shiver and blush. Without any further hesitation, the man hovering partially over Misaki slipped his hand down into the ginger’s boxer until he reached right between his legs._ _

__“This okay?”_ _

__“I- Don’t get there then suddenly act polite and ask! Yes, fuck. Yes, it’s okay!” Misaki spat in his usual rough voice, shaking his hips eagerly. The taller man smirked at the energetic response, kissing him again as his fingers pressed on Yata’s clit._ _

__His fingers halted for a moment as he mumbled. “Talk about growth. Nice,” he murmured against the ginger’s lips. Carefully, he rubbed his fingers on either side of his t-cock, massaging all the hypersensitive nerves around it. “Wait… Is that a clit piercing?” It was like he was jerking Misaki off with those two fingers and tho metal just added to the stimulation._ _

__“Fuck- Monkey~” the smaller one whimpered, pressing his hips up for more. He was too embarrassed to answer yes to the question. Saruhiko continued to slowly tease at the organ as he soaked up every pathetic whine his lover let out. He felt the way Misaki’s thighs jerked and tensed and shook just from that. It made Fushimi curious on what other activities would do to the weak redhead._ _

__He let his index finger rub right on the tip and Misaki accidentally shouted “Fuck!” on reflex. They were lucky this apartment was barely soundproof. Saru pulled his lips back from Misaki and moved his right hand to sit on the other’s mouth. “Just relax,” was all he said before pulling the boxers all the way down and spreading Yata’s legs apart. Without any particular warning, he guided two fingers knuckle deep inside his cunt._ _

__Misaki’s eyes went wide at the feeling and he bucked his hips up into it. Saruhiko didn’t give much time to adjust though as those fingers instantly were pressing against his g-spot and thrusting in and out. The ginger instantly screamed from the direct stimulation as his boyfriend fingered ruthlessly. Saru wasn’t slow then and he wasn’t slow now. But one thing that was clear was that Saruhiko was beyond passionate about pleasing Misaki. His fingers board into the other’s cunt while his palm just barely rubbed against his engorged clit with every movement._ _

__It made Misaki’s head go fuzzy from pleasure and his thighs felt numb. All he could sense was Saruhiko’s palm over his mouth and his fingers inside him. “You’re so fucking wet already, Misaki… I didn’t even need to use lube to slip in,” Saru purred in a low tone._ _

__The voice that used to only be associated with frightening malic was now the hottest thing in the world to the man underneath. It made the pleasure between his legs be amped up to 100. And it went even higher when a third finger slipped inside. Misaki screamed behind those long fingers pressed to his lips, it being muffled but loud enough for Saru to get off to it._ _

__His motions didn’t slow down in the slightest either. Enough use with swords and knives gave him ease with the action. And the fact Saru never slowed was almost overwhelming. The building feeling in Misaki’s lower abdomen was heavenly yet extreme. He felt so warm and delightful and loved, it almost made the tightening in his chest go away._ _

__“Mmn~” shakily, Misaki moved his right hand to pulled Saruhiko’s away from his mouth, rasping out. “I wanna’ take off my binder.”_ _

__Fushimi’s movements between his legs halted for a moment as he mumbled back, “You fine with that?”_ _

__“Yeah… I trust you, Saruhiko.” Yata beamed with a bright smile, carefully moving to sit up and pull off his sweater. Saru looked away on reflex as the ginger pulled off his binder and tugged his sweater back on. The man above only looked back once he heard Misaki fall back onto the futon. Misaki’s chest wasn’t too big and the baggy sweater helped hide it even more._ _

__The black haired man smiled and leaned back down to kiss him passionately, catching the other’s bottom lip between his teeth. Misaki moaned louder into the kiss as those fingers continued like before. However, Saruhiko also moved to carefully tug Misaki’s shirt up some with his free hand. “Can I kiss there too?”_ _

__The man underneath blushed worse but weakly nodded. He wasn’t lying when he said he trusted Saruhiko with everything. Without a second though, the other moved down Misaki’s torso and licked over one of his pierced nipples. He silently questioned when his boyfriend had had this done; he also possessively wondered who exactly did it for him. The taller one’s hot tongue hitting the hard, sensitive nub made the ginger jerk and tangle his fingers into Fushimi’s locks. Misaki’s fist gripped almost painfully in the styled, black hair, triggering the other to let out a loud moan._ _

__The right hand holding Saruhiko up off the bed gripped into the sheets in a similar way due the delightful pleasure the ache on his scalp caused. He wasn’t a masochist, but a little pain went a long way for his sex drive. Carefully, Fushimi caught a piercing between his teeth and gave a gentle tug._ _

__It seemed to trigger a chain reaction in Misaki instantly. The ginger screamed as his body trembled compulsively. The tug on his jewelry went straight to his head then right down his spine to his cunt. The feeling was beyond orgasmic- it was celestial. “S- Saru! Saruhiko, fuck! Fucking- Shit!” The ginger’s head tossed back as his spine arched far off the bed. The building sensation between his legs reached a stopping point before suddenly exploding all through his body. Fushimi’s fingers didn’t stop however, sending wave after wave of subliminal bliss up his back. Misaki could do nothing but scream as he squirted over Saruhiko’s fingers._ _

__“Haa! AAHHH!” his nails violently tugged on the other’s head as the licking and sucking and tugging on his chest seemed to not be stopping anytime soon either. Was the Monkey’s goal to overstimulate him until he lost all his brain cells?!_ _

__It might as well have been the ravenette’s plan, the three fingers inside Misaki not slowing their pace one bit as they worked the other’s g-spot until he couldn’t squirt anymore. Saruhiko was getting off to the delightful screams his partner was letting out though. It made his cock throb painfully in his pants._ _

__He pulled his lips away from Misaki’s chest however, staring down at the tearful, lust-drunk expression the other was showing off. The man beneath Saru was so damn gorgeous and lovely. Fushimi fingered him just a bit further until Misaki was moving his hand from that black hair to his moving wrist, gripping it tightly as if to slow him down. It felt so good to be fingered this well that it also was so much._ _

__Saruhiko seemed to pay attention however, leisurely slowing his fingers’ motions to a stop before pulling out. “You alright, Mi-sa-ki~?” the man above cooed tenderly, grinning from ear to ear._ _

__The ginger trembled gently, leaning against his boyfriend as the overwhelming euphoria slowly began to fade away. He could barely process anything the other was saying, “Fuck, Monkey…” Yata tried to focus on Saru, head still buzzing from pleasure. He didn’t even process Fushimi climbing all the way on top of him and pushing his legs back._ _

__Fushimi held one of the ginger’s legs up with his hand under the knee while his free hand worked to undo his belt and shimmy down his pants. Once he had his cock out, Misaki lazily stared between them before tugging Saru forward. He was still breathless as he managed to mutter, “Fuck me.”_ _

__Those rasped words made the man above shudder. Without much hesitation, he guided the tip of his cock to Misaki’s leaking cunt. Fushimi was barely pushing inside as he moved to push back Yata’s other leg and move right above him in a mating press position. This made it all the easier to suddenly slam into the ginger’s plush cunt. It boarded into Misaki better than any toy had before, and what Saruhiko packed years ago definitely didn’t compare._ _

__“Ghaaa!!” Misaki’s hand gripped around Fushimi’s bicep as hearts practically formed in his hazel eyes. It felt unbelievably good, Misaki already felt like cumming again. “Fuck! Yes! Yesyesyes! Please, fuck!”_ _

__Saru watched as Misaki begged for it. That alone was enough to rock Saruhiko’s world, so Misaki’s cunt squeezing his cock as if to milk it pushed on the edge of too much too soon. “Damn, ‘isaki~” he moaned, leaning in close to kiss him sloppily. His grip on the ginger’s legs tightened and he slammed his hips down into his boyfriend._ _

__Yata’s insides were hot and soft and perfect for him. It felt like this tiny, fussy shorter was made just for him and his cock. Saruhiko knew it was a little dehumanizing to view Misaki as an item just for him, but he couldn’t help it. This man made him so happy and content and pleased that Saru wanted to view Misaki as his possession. The ginger was too important to share with another human anyways. Yata’s cunt was for him and only him._ _

__“You’re fucking mine,” the taller man growled against his partner’s lips. His thrusts were harsh and erratic, almost violent as they drew scream after scream out of Misaki. The poor guy was helpless under Fushimi. Eager lips bit at the ginger’s lips and a hand slipped along his torso to pinch one of the piercings._ _

__“Dammit- Fuck! Saru, please! Harder- Harder, harder!!” Misaki’s voice cracked for only a moment, tears streaming down his face. His frame quivered beneath the black haired man and it nearly felt hard to breathe. With every thrust, Yata got the wind knocked out of him. Saruhiko was fucking him so deep that a bulge kept forming in his tummy._ _

__For a moment, the thought of Fushimi knocking him up crossed his mind. It made him nervous, yet made his tiny dick twitch in the most delightful way. His cunt clenched around that thick cock pounding into him, making Saru groan louder and bite Misaki’s lip hard enough to draw blood this time, “God, Misaki~!” His nails dug into Misaki’s legs deeper without warning but the sting was strangely delightful. The ginger’s hips jerked forward and he moaned out in pure euphoria. He was overstimulated yet didn’t want it to stop._ _

__Misaki wanted to cum on Saruhiko’s cock so damn badly. “Please, fuck- Make me cum! Make me cum!” the crying man begged beneath him._ _

__The ravenette lost all composure after those words. His hips quickened desperately, slamming his hips into Misaki’s cunt hard enough to make the sound of skin slapping together echo through the room. He was losing his edge also from all the visual stimulation from before. The man above reached one hand forward and cupped Yata’s cheek._ _

__The ginger looked at him right as his body jolted and shook forcefully like before. They stared into each other’s eyes intimately right as Misaki orgamsed again, squirting hard over Saruhiko’s cock and soaking the sheets. His cunt pulsed and tensed around the other’s dick enough to drag him over the edge too._ _

__“Fuck fuck fuckfuck _fuck_!” Saruhiko shouted before crushing his lips against Misaki’s bleeding one. His hips pounded into the other continuously as he groaned, cumming hard inside Yata. Fushimi’s orgasm hit him like a heavy wave, forcing his cock to fill Misaki’s cunt up. It was the most angelic feeling he had experienced in years. “Fuck, Misaki, you’re so fucking warm~”_ _

__He panted heavily along with the man underneath, limbs trembling as his movement soon came to a stop and they relaxed. Misaki’s eyes were barely open when Fushimi pulled out. Thick cum leaked out along with it, but Saruhiko wasn’t going to bother asking about birth control or if Misaki even was still able to get knocked up right now. Carefully, he let down his boyfriend’s legs that hit the futon like bricks._ _

__“Hug me…”_ _

__“What…?”_ _

__Misaki forced his eyes open to stare up at Saruhiko. “I want you to lay down… And hold me, Monkey. Not that hard… to understand.” His words were slow but sweet, his chest rising and falling quickly._ _

__The man above stared down for a moment longer before listening without complaint. He moved to roll onto his back and plopped down right next to the ginger, too blissed out to focus on the mess they were literally lying in._ _

__Misaki was warm in his arms. He was soft and warm and cozy, like when Fushimi and him had first ever hugged in junior high._ _

__As regretful as Saru felt for certain decisions he had made in life, he would never regret holding Misaki._ _

**Author's Note:**

> FOLLOW ME ON TWITTER1 I'M A FUN GUY!  
> [@DecimRatGang](https://twitter.com/DecimRatGang)


End file.
